who_framed_roger_rabbit_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles
Cast Roger Rabbit: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Eddie Valiant: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Ventus: Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Wreck-it Ralph, the Mane Seven, and Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Jessica Rabbit: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM)), Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X), and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Dolores: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 1) Extras with Kairi: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), and Merida (Brave), the Stallion Seven, and Ember (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; These eight latters will join the adventure after the bar scene in Chapter 7) Judge Doom: Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Toon Patrol played by: * Smarty: Don Karnage (Talespin) * Greasy: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck; He'll be the one who will have a secret crush on Fluttershy) * Psycho: Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) * Stupid: Brer Bear (Song of the South) * Wheezy: Brer Fox (Song of the South) Baby Herman: Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) Benny the Cab: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, and Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) Extra companions: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Tikal, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; They join the adventure in Chapter 7 during the bar incident) Marvin Acme: Hector (Coco) RK Maroon: Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco; As a good guy) Angelo: Vignette Valencia (My Little Pony: Roller Coaster of Friendship) Lt. Santino: Ogremon (Digimon) Extra with Ogremon: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; She joins the adventure in Chapter 5 since she believes Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are innocent the whole time) Theodore "Teddy" Valiant: Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) and Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) Toons: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Lack of Spin-Dashes Chapter 2: Ernesto's Deal with Ventus' Group/Borrowing the Camera Chapter 3: The Ink and Paint Club/Patty Cake Pictures (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Version) Chapter 4: Scene of the Crime/Dr. Facilier's "Justice Goal" Chapter 5: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Beg for Help/Hiding from Don Karnage's Group with Aqua's Help Chapter 6: Hiding Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles at the Bar/Ventus' Pig Head Incident Chapter 7: Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's Pleas/Busted and Escape from the Bar Chapter 8: At the Movies/Moving On (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Version) Chapter 9: Confronting Ernesto/Going after Sally, Cosmo, and Amy Chapter 10: Toon Town Exploration/Hector's Real Murderer Revealed Chapter 11: Dr. Facilier's Evil Plot Revealed/Laugh to Death Chapter 12: Saving Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Amy/Final Battle Chapter 13: Toon Town Saved/Ending (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Version) For gallery: Who Framed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Fanmakes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parodies